


Penumbras luego de una luna etérea

by Kuro_Ko



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Ko/pseuds/Kuro_Ko
Summary: En la habitación en la que había dos, pero que no eran los dos de costumbre, Edelgard solo pudo escuchar el golpe de su corazón.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 6





	Penumbras luego de una luna etérea

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué es esto? Es parte de una serie de escenas que tenía pensadas para un AU, pero que no me he decidido a escribir aún...
> 
> Quizás lo traduzca a inglés luego, pero por ahora prefiero compartirlo así. Si logro hilar bien todas las escenas que tengo, quizás pueda transformar esto en una historia con principio y final, en lugar de una escena perdida.

Edelgard balanceó la bolsa en sus manos sin pensar en ella. El frío del invierno traspasaba la piel expuesta de sus mejillas y se colaba en su cuerpo con cada respiración. Podía sentirlo al inhalar, un proceso largo que dejaba tras ella una estela de vapor, de aire caliente que la abandonaba para perderse en el cielo gris, encapotado por las nubes de una estación más cruel de lo habitual.

«Tanto más cruel de lo habitual…»

Las casas perdían la altura de los grandes rascacielos que colmaban el centro de la ciudad, mostrando solo uno o dos pisos de una fachada sencilla, practica.

Desconocida para ella.

La calle dobló, estrechándose a medida que las intersecciones avisaban de un cambio de dirección y la calzada transformándose en un carril de un solo sentido.

Estaba cerca.

Sus pasos resonaron un poco más en el pavimento, la hora era temprana aún como para ser considerada una mañana, pero no lo suficiente como para encontrarse con la marea de estudiantes y trabajadores que concurrían hacia el centro en masa. Clases, trabajos, oficinas, compañeros, amigos, todos esperando el inicio de un día con una nueva rutina. Una rutina ensayada, conocida, acariciada, gastada, pero siempre con un soplo de algo distinto.

Excepto para ella.

Excepto para _ella_ , cuya rutina estaba quebrada.

Rota.

Irreparable.

Inalcanzable.

Dejó escapar una respiración algo más alargada, el aire cálido acariciando sus mejillas antes de desaparecer.

El silencio tenía la pesadez y la solemnidad de la que no podían deshacerse los momentos importantes. Era el segundo día de la Luna Protectora, viernes en que ella no tenía clases, ni tampoco responsabilidades apremiantes. Podía permitirse sentir el mundo girar sin tener que seguirle el paso. Por ahora lo más importante era llegar hasta la casa blanca, hasta la mujer que ahora vivía sola en un hogar con dos dormitorios, dos camas, dos armarios distintos y muchos recuerdos compartidos. Fotografías recientes que supuraban con el dolor de una herida fresca.

Byleth Eisner, que vivía en la casa que su padre había comprado para ellos dos.

Podía ver la reja ahora, estaba cerca. Cerca de su destino, de salir de ese frío invernal, de las calles vacías, de una existencia sin ella.

Un par de gotas cayeron sobre sus hombros, premoniciones de la lluvia que incesante había caído en la ciudad desde ese día.

Un sonido claro, triste, pero certero, la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

Era un piano, no cualquier piano, podía distinguir el piano de Byleth en medio de una multitud. La pieza era triste, melancólica, con un sentimiento de añoranza que no dejaba pensar. Un cansancio que se apoderaba de todo, de dolor que no se entendía, no se aceptaba. No se podía interpretar.

Apuró los pasos, abriendo la puerta de la reja negra antes de acercarse a la fuente de la música. Tocó la puerta con los nudillos un par de veces antes de entrar y navegar por la casa conocida. Byleth estaba sentada al piano, meciéndose en las olas de su tristeza, dejando que fuera ella la que tocara las notas blancas y negras. La mirada perdida, el cabello revuelto más que de costumbre.

Una lágrima solitaria bajaba por su mejilla, sus hombros se movían al compás de la música en lugar de sacudirse por sollozos. Edelgard dejó la bolsa en el suelo y se llevó una mano al pecho, apretando la tela de su abrigo con fuerza.

Cuánto dolor se podía oír.

Cuánto cansancio.

Cuánta resignación.

Sus manos se detuvieron, descansaron sobre las teclas sin presionarlas, el ir y venir constante de sus hombros perdido, la música reverberando por un último segundo precioso en las paredes, antes de acallarse del todo.

En el silencio que siguió, no se escuchó la lágrima al caer, ni tampoco las manos de la pianista al transformarse en puños.

En la habitación en la que había dos, pero que no eran los dos de costumbre, Edelgard solo pudo escuchar el golpe de su corazón. La gravedad de su mundo transferida a la mujer ante ella que, en un silencio estoico, dejaba que las lágrimas escaparan de su control como si fuesen algo ajeno a ella.

Como si su tristeza no fuese propia.

Como si la muerte de su padre no fuera motivo para el duelo.

Como si la resignación no hubiera escalado por su espalda y si hubiera enraizado en su porte, una vez garbo y digno.

―Profesora… ―solo pudo articular, antes de acercarse un poco más, encontrando en ella fuerzas para las dos. La mujer no reconoció su presencia, sus hombros temblaban en silencio, sus puños cada vez más cerrados, los nudillos blancos mientras la sangre dejaba de fluir y el dolor daba paso a una ira tonta y peligrosa.

Un animal herido que bramaba sin entender con exactitud qué sentía o por qué lo sentía. Un animal que no conocía una manera de lidiar con su dolor.

Edelgard no se amilanó ante la presencia oscura que surgía de ella, no rehuyó su contacto ni le tembló el paso cuando cruzó en un par de zancadas la distancia que antes parecía insalvable. Por experiencia propia sabía que el dolor volvía a la gente irrazonable y, que por sobre todas las cosas, la perdida nunca debería ser llevada de a uno.

―Byleth ―llamó, bajando una rodilla al suelo para buscar su mirada, escondida entre los recuerdos de un padre arrebatado y un piano que hablaba por ella.―Mírame. ―Una orden que surtió efecto, la mujer enfocó la tempestad que se escondía en el fondo de sus ojos azules y se fijo en ella, no había restricciones ni barreras.

Estaba demasiado cansada incluso para eso.

―No puedo llorar por ti, no puedo sentir tu dolor, pero puedo prometerte que estaré aquí cuando reinicies el camino otra vez… ―No obtuvo respuesta, no al menos una que pudiera descifrar con facilidad. Otra lágrima silenciosa se desprendió de su ojo izquierdo. 

Edelgard sintió que parte de su ser se rompía también al presenciarlo.

―No estarás sola… no estás sola. ―Se irguió, sus manos ahora sujetando sus hombros, un apretón leve para reafirmar sus palabras. Para su sorpresa la joven pianista se apoyó en ella, escondiendo su rostro en su abdomen, acallando las lágrimas que ahora le arrancaban sollozos de una garganta que no los conocía. Con cuidado, la abrazó, permitiéndole ser su refugio en su hora de necesidad.

El piano, aún abierto, tenía sobre sus teclas las lágrimas frescas de un dolor que la acompañaría toda la vida. De una cicatriz que las marcaba a las dos de una manera u otra.

**Author's Note:**

> Si han llegado hasta acá, espero lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> Hasta la próxima, ¡saludos!


End file.
